Elizabeth Singh
| rank = Lieutenant Commander | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = Velutha Singh | children = Esthappen (son) Rahel (daughter) | mother = Indira Shanoy | father = Dipankar Shanoy | siblings = Victoria (sister) Mary (sister) William (brother) | relatives = | actorsource = wikipedia | actor = Arundhati Roy | image2 = | caption2 = Liz Singh in 2375 | first = Catalyst, Part One | last = }} :For alternate reality characters or other characters with the same name, see Elizabeth Singh (Stranger Than Fiction reality). Elizabeth Jacqueline Singh (née Shanoy) was the first officer of the from 2372 until 2373, and the from 2374 onwards. Her friends called her Liz. History Pre-''Cantabrian'' In 2333, Elizabeth Jacqueline Shanoy was born to Dipankar Shanoy and his wife Indira Shanoy. Liz Sanoy lodged a successful application for Starfleet Academy in 2351. While at the Academy, she met and started a relationship with Ethan Arden which lasted until Arden graduated in 2353. Liz Shanoy graduated from the Academy in 2355. :As Ethan Arden is an engineer, and Liz has previous engineering experience, coupled with her help in various engineering matters as seen in "Catalyst, Part One" et al, we assume Liz's major was in engineering. Liz Sanoy married Velutha Singh in 2355, and, in 2357, she gave birth to twin children, Esthappen and Rahel. In 2364, Liz Singh was the chief engineer of the when Arden came aboard as a specialist from the Starfleet Corps of Engineers for a week during a routine shakedown cruise. With Velutha, Esthappen and Rahel on Earth, Singh and Arden considered rekindling their relationship. The two soon realized outside influences were attempting to rewrite history, and avoided rekindling the relationship at that time. Liz and Velutha bought their children s for their birthdays; something the Rebellious s commanding officer wasn't too thrilled about and insisted the children desist from riding them in the corridors, opting instead to take them down on shore leave to the next available planet. Aboard the Rebellious, Liz Singh was first officer by 2366 when part of the task force at the Battle of Wolf 359. Her husband Velutha was killed. Children Esthappen and Rahel were assimilated by the Borg. Part of the horror of Wolf 359 for Singh was seeing the Borg lead away her children, with Regina Meyer pulling her away towards an escape pod. She was one of a handful of survivors. In 2369, she took a position as a post-graduate tutor at Starfleet Academy. She also resumed her relationship with Ethan Arden, who was stationed at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards. When Arden broke off the relationship in 2371, Singh requested a transfer to the as first officer. Starfleet Command obliged. :Again, we assume her position as a tutor at the Academy was in some aspect of engineering. Sometime during her service, she told Tawana Killan, Singh had seen Borg, Romulans, Tzenkethi and suited-up Breen. Aboard the Starship Cantabrian 2372 Liz Singh joined the Cantabrian crew as first officer at Captain Noah Wrightson's request after the Koru s destruction in mid-2372. She claimed she didn't like being Wrightson's second choice after Antonio Fernandes rejected the position before Wrightson offered it to her. After the loss of her children, her responses to hostile threats ranged from moderate to extreme. An example of this was the jettisoning of Myhr'an incubation chambers aboard the Myhr'an super battle cruiser despite Special Operations officer Daniel Radke's protests. The action killed thousands of Myhr'an clones. During the mission, Singh assisted Ethan Arden and Antonio Fernandes in engineering matters, including decyphering some Starfleet log buoys. In one instance, she called the investigation to a halt to avoid the team getting over-tired, prompted by Arden's angry tirade at one of the flight recorders. Singh took temporary command of the Cantabrian after Captain Noah Wrightson fell ill and was isolated in a derelict space station in Caldea IV's orbit. Despite her strong desire to stay as long as possible while Drs. Marie and Helena Bourget searched for a cure, she found it increasingly difficult to maintain order aboard the Cantabrian with so many civilians, some from antagonistic cultures, and made the decision to leave for the nearest starbase. Upon hearing of a possible cure, she laid down an ultimatum to the warring civilian factions aboard and turned the Cantabrian around to treat Wrightson in time. Upon discovering a heavily-damaged Borg cube nicknamed "Devil's Cube" floating in the Devil's Cradle, Singh led an away team to discover a drone in the distance who looked like her daughter. She persuaded Wrightson, with Ethan Arden's help, to let her take another team back there to find out for certain if the drone was Rahel. A Myhr'an boarding party kidnapped her, Wrightson, Benjamin Caldwell and Daniel Radke towards the end of the year. Thanks to Helena Bourget, they escaped, and Singh, with Caldwell, helped collapse the anomaly responsible for controlling the Myhr'an clones. Singh and the others were transported aboard the Cantabrian seconds before the Myhr'an super battle cruiser exploded. 2373 While the Cantabrian was under repair at Deep Space 4, Singh took a team aboard the ''Runabout Hurunui'' to investigate strange temporal readings in the bordering sector. While investigating, the Hurunui was attacked by a dark starship and evasive action was not quick enough as a temporal energy bolt struck the cockpit, apparently killing Singh and causing extensive damage to her station and its surroundings. In actuality, Singh was swapped with her counterpart from an alternate reality. Stuck in this reality, she sought assistance from Daniel Radke, now a captain working at Starfleet Command. Further investigation found the Cantabrian crew never came together. Investigating the strange readings from where the Hurunui was found aboard the [[USS Voyager (NCC-74656) (Stranger Than Fiction reality)|USS Voyager]], Singh discovered Radke was, in fact, under M'Tar control, assisting the M'Tar in dominating this reality. While this reality's Benjamin Caldwell altered the Myhr'an portal to correspond to Singh's home dimension, Singh fought Radke, defeating him before jumping through the portal to be discovered by her native Cantabrian. Singh assisted Tawana Jonar during her ''zhian'tara'' ceremony, lending her body to former Jonar host Azali Jonar and helped Yh'ahni come back to her normal demeanor. Working with the ''Aotearoa'''s first officer, Beth Karami, let Singh grow closer to her as a professional colleague, with them seeing "eye-to-eye" in lots of different areas. She helped set Tony Fernandes with Karami. The Aotearoa s loss by Samantha Delaney's ''Dark Starship'', and specifically the loss of Karami, hit Liz Singh extremely hard; in Karami's last communique to the Cantabrian, Singh promised she'd pass on Karami's messages to her family. Love didn't escape Singh, though. Trader Mikali Galea won her heart, and the two started seeing each other every opportunity they had. Their relationship turned sour when Singh discovered Galea was, in fact, working for Delaney, and she took responsibility for hunting him down and capturing him. She also took brief command upon Wrightson's disappearance in late 2373. During this time, she attempted to juggle the needs of Starfleet Command, the Delaney crisis and Kartaali pressures, and was ready to leave the search area when Wrightson and his shuttlecraft re-emerged from a temporal rift. During the fierce battle to stop Delaney from firing her temporal weapon at Earth, Wrightson ordered Singh to remain behind on the Cantabrian to lead a second wave of attack away teams if needed. She was stunned when Captain Wrightson sacrificed himself to stop the temporal weapon from firing. 2374 By early 2374, Singh and Arden were serving on Earth at Starfleet Command, helping familiarize the Kartaali contingent, preparing to serve alongside Starfleet officers aboard the ''Cantabrian''-A, with Starfleet operating procedures. She found the experience challenging yet rewarding. Singh took the first officer position aboard the Cantabrian-A. Excerpt from Chief Medical Officer's report Profile by Dr. Eve Morrison. Stardate 48974.2 Liz Singh remains loyal to Starfleet despite the loss of her husband and her children at the hands of the Borg five years ago. Her extensive combat training helped her become one of a handful of survivors aboard the ''USS Rebellious at Wolf 359.'' Liz Singh proved herself a valuable tutor during a brief stint at Starfleet Academy in the post-graduate areas. Students under her instruction described her as fair, approachable, knowledgeable, and passionate about the subjects at hand. One thing about Liz, though: she can't stay away from the call of space exploration. Lieutenant Commander Elizabeth Singh petitioned Starfleet Command for the executive officer position aboard the ''Federation Starship Koru, adamant for a job aboard the new Nova-class science vessel. Of course, Starfleet approved, and Singh brings vitality, drive, curiosity, a strong sense of protection, and leadership to the USS Koru.'' Service jacket *Chief engineer - Lieutenant, - 2364 - 2365? *First officer - Lieutenant Commander, - 2365?-2366 *Lecturer - Lieutenant Commander, Starfleet Academy - 2369 - 2371 *First officer - Lieutenant Commander, - 2371-2372 *First officer - Lieutenant Commander, - 2372 - 2373 *First officer - Lieutenant Commander, - 2374 - onwards Personal relationships Family Elizabeth Singh had the following family members: * Dipankar Shanoy, her father; * Indira Shanoy, her mother; * Victoria Shanoy, her sister; * Mary Shanoy, her sister; * William Shanoy, her brother; * Velutha Singh, her husband (deceased); * Esthappen Singh, her son (missing); and * Rahel Singh, her daughter (missing). Children Esthappen and Rahel were born in 2357, and Liz Singh adored them both very much. In 2366, aboard the , they survived the Battle of Wolf 359 but were assimilated by the Borg. Despite this, every year on their birthday, Liz Singh lit candles and paid homage to them. With her feelings of extreme guilt over their assimilation, she continued in Starfleet in the hopes of one day finding them and liberating them from the Borg Collective. Friendships Relationships Ethan Arden Liz Singh's relationship with Ethan Arden remained one of her most frustrating. The two met in Starfleet Academy around 2351 and had an "up-and-down" relationship. Despite this, the two were deeply in love and remained together until 2353, when Arden graduated from the Academy and cooled the relationship. Reunited aboard the in 2364 during its shakedown cruise after a refit, the two considered rekindling their relationship until the now-married Singh and Arden discovered outside forces attempting to influence and change the timeline. They decided to back off and not resume their relationship. In 2369, being a widow for 2 years, Liz Singh found herself close to Ethan Arden again. With him being stationed at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards and her teaching at the Academy, they often spent as much time together as they could. Again, their relationship was "up-and-down", and, in 2371, Arden broke off the relationship again. Needing to get as far away from him as possible, Singh requested a transfer to the , heading for the Typhon Expanse. In 2372, the two met again aboard the . While the initial meeting was a tense, subsequent meetings allowed their professionalism to hide their true feelings. The more they served together, the easier and more comfortable their friendship became. After discovering his grandmother's assignment, the , derelict in space and unsuccessfully transferring her hologram to the Cantabrian, Ethan Arden was devastated, but Singh remained a true and loyal friend, sitting patiently and listening. Arden, in turn, repaid the favor when he came armed with bottles of wine to Singh's annual ceremony to remember her children's birthday, and, when Singh believed one of the Borg drones on the Devil's Cube was her daughter and wanted to go back to investigate, Arden supported this. Singh's disappearance in 2373 affected Arden, and he felt guilty about all the things he wished he'd said to her. When she returned alive and well, he was going to tell her his feelings, but she came to him, asking for his blessing on her relationship with Mikali Galea. Arden kept his feelings unknown and gave his blessing. After they discovered Galea's duplicity, Arden was unsure how to approach the subject. Velutha Singh Liz Singh met Velutha Singh sometime after she and Ethan Arden broke up in 2353. Due to family and social pressures, Liz kept dating Velutha and, in 2355, the two were married. In 2357, Liz and Velutha had their first and only children, twins Esthappen and Rahel. Velutha, a civilian, and the children accompanied Liz on the starships she was assigned to. In 2366, aboard the , Velutha was killed during the Battle of Wolf 359. Liz escaped with ten other survivors. Memorable quotes :"''(Fernandes) rejected the position, didn't he?" '' :-- Singh cuts to the chase after Noah Wrightson goes on about the first officer position available in "Catalyst, Part One" Category:Humans Category:Starfleet lieutenant commanders Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions characters Category:Main characters Category:USS Cantabrian (NCC-24705) personnel Category:USS Cantabrian (NCC-24705-A) personnel